Ennemi à terre
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot yaoi, 4ème partie de l'arc 'une nuit avec mon ennemi'] Résumé ? Le compte à rebours a commencé...


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot de l'arc « une nuit avec mon ennemi »**

**Rating : T+ **

**Couple : si vous êtes dans cet arc vous connaissez le couple.**

**Pour qui ? Ben pour Tulag pour un cheer up. C'était pas celle à laquelle je pensais et finalement c'est une autre, ben tant pis ? Elle est pour toi qd même. Et puis j'ai dit XD.**

**Dédicace spéciale : pour Seinseya ! J'ai oublié ton anniv, tu me l'avais dit et la gastro a noyé l'info lol. Tout plein de bonnes choses à toi et gros chus !**

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou ces derniers temps ! Le mois de janvier est officiellement merdique mais bon, il se termine XD.**

**Tention** **: à la base ce sont des Preventers, donc il y a un peu d'action là XD. Et je n'en dis pas plus. **

**Se passe quelques temps après « ennemi dans la peau »**

* * *

**Ennemi à terre.**

**¤**

**Quelque part dans le ciel, le 29 janvier AC 206, 00h32**

¤

Un ciel à feu, sans effusion de sang, pour le moment.

Un jet noir avec à son bord une unité d'élite sur le pied de guerre.

Un agent avait accompli sa mission d'infiltration, mais il avait vraisemblablement été surpris.

Il avait disparu depuis trois jours.

Ils ne dormaient pas depuis trois jours.

_Il_ ne dormait pas depuis trois jours.

¤

_Un homme tout de noir vêtu, un casque fin sur les oreilles, debout, les yeux rivés sur un radar vert au signal mort. Une vingtaine d'année. _

_Seul dans une salle de contrôle perfectionnée. Seul, surtout._

_Une jeune femme vient le rejoindre. Une des meilleures de l'unité. En uniforme des Preventers, queue de cheval blonde, yeux verts. Quelques rides d'expression. Une vingtaine d'années aussi._

_Seule jusqu'à ce que son chef lui parle._

_Tendus tous les deux._

¤

- Rapport.

¤

_Le regard quitte le radar : il a reçu un message instantané._

_Encore un lieu fouillé, le centième peut-être._

_Encore bredouilles._

_Il ne perdrait pas patience._

¤

- Les interrogatoires ne donnent rien.

- 847 arrestations et rien ?

- Pentothal, drogues expérimentales… et même… _persuasions_ n'ont rien donné, lieutenant.

- Lavage de cerveau.

- Oui. Et ceux susceptibles de parler sont morts…

¤

_Un regard vert froid, mais contrit. Professionnel. Les agents n'étaient pas indifférents entre eux, mais leur devoir devait être fait._

_Un autre regard qui ne quitte toujours pas des yeux le radar, toujours mort. Des doigts qui virevoltent sur les touches d'un portable noir, recoupant pour la millième fois les informations que l'agent disparu avait donné._

¤

Aucune demande de rançon.

Aucun moyen de savoir s'il était vivant ou non.

Emetteurs détruits.

Armes détruites aussi, mais l'homme était une arme vivante.

Une partie de natte à moitié arrachée.

Le tout parti dans une explosion programmée.

¤

_Une demande claire, claquant dans cette salle de contrôle sombre car jet en mode furtif, à la grande table de réunion ovale noire, aux murs et plafonds métalliques, au tableau de bord ultra perfectionné et au radar vert, régulier comme un métronome. Régulier dans son absence de signal._

_Salle ou toute l'équipe aurait pu travailler, chacun apportant leur ordinateur portable sur la table, qui pouvait accueillir une quinzaine de personne._

_Salle où il avait exigé d'être seul. Ce jet avait plusieurs salles de contrôles, même s'il monopolisait la principale._

¤

- Disques durs ? Transmissions ?

¤

_Un mur où était accroché une carte du monde et au cas où, des colonies, avec différents points de diverses couleurs, retraçant les zones ratissées, l'itinéraire parcouru par Maxwell avant._

_Mais rien pour après l'explosion. Rien. _

_Il avait toujours mieux travaillé seul. Son équipe avait une autre salle pour faire joujou et elle le rejoignait pour mettre en commun leurs informations._

¤

- En cours.

¤

_Il avait toujours mieux travaillé seul, oui. Ou avec d'autres partenaires qui étaient sur différentes missions, missions dont ils ne pouvaient se défaire._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de négliger des pistes._

_Et leurs hommes étaient bons._

_Les meilleurs._

_Après « eux » (les autres pilotes), bien sûr._

¤

- Résultats ?

- Rien que l'on ne sache déjà, lieutenant. Rien qui ne nous indique où le colonel se trouve. S'il est vivant.

¤

_Il se retient de serrer les poings. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient incompétents, loin de là._

_Quasar n'était pas le nouvel ennemi public n°1 pour rien._

_Ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'unité d'élite des Preventers pour rien non plus._

_Ils ne se laisseraient pas ridiculiser._

_Il ne se laisserait pas ridiculiser._

¤

Mais l'unité d'élite recherchait toujours, sillonnait la Terre à la recherche du lieutenant-colonel Maxwell.

La Terre, oui. En trois jours, en AC, on pouvait faire beaucoup trop de choses.

La haute technologie pouvait servir au crime, malheureusement.

Aucun vaisseau n'ayant décollé pour l'espace, leur équipe se concentrait sur la planète, pour chercher.

Rien que ça.

Ce n'était même pas une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Mais Heero Yuy en avait vu d'autres.

¤

_Une certitude._

¤

- Il est vivant. Ils nous auraient envoyé un trophée sinon.

- Aucune demande de rançon, aucune indication, rien.

- Ils veulent des informations et il ne dira rien. Trois jours et il n'a rien dit. Ils vont perdre patience. _Un sourire narquois._

¤

_Un message instantané reçu sur un ordinateur portable._

_Peut-être quelque chose._

_Des arrestations et encore du menu fretin._

_Encore rien._

¤

Cette opération Epsilon aurait dû être de la routine.

Une usine de gundanium finançant Quasar, le nouvel ennemi public n°1.

Récupération de données, destruction de l'usine et remontée jusqu'au cerveau de Quasar.

Maxwell était en infiltration depuis trois mois, il avait récupéré suffisamment d'informations pour procéder à une arrestation dans les règles.

Et pour faire un petit feu d'artifices aussi.

¤

_Un poing qui se retient de s'abattre sur le clavier._

_Il avait appris la patience._

_Il détestait l'impuissance._

_Il lui fallait un signal._

_N'importe lequel._

_Sans cela il ne pouvait rien._

_Alors il se remet à taper et à regarder, du coin de l'œil, ce radar qui ne signale rien._

¤

- Lieutenant… Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé dans les 24h. Qu'il soit encore en vie serait…

¤

_Un regard glacial, qui se détourne pour la première fois de tout ce qui n'était pas écran de contrôle ou écran de clavier._

_Un agent courageux, qui soutient le regard bleu comme il peut._

_Un regard en rien atténué par le manque de lumière._

_Magnifié à la lueur blanche de l'écran, vert du radar._

_Elle continue._

¤

- Et… et même s'il était en vie, trois jours, lieutenant. Trois jours aux mains ennemies. Aucun émetteur pour nous dire s'il a parlé ou non et…

- Vous accusez votre supérieur hiérarchique de trahison ?

- Non, mais… la procédure… Une…

- Je suis le lieutenant-colonel de cette unité. C'est à moi de me concerner des procédures.

- Mais…

- Discuter mes ordres directs ne fait pas parti des procédures et je veillerai à ce que celles-ci soient scrupuleusement respectées.

¤

_Glacial._

¤

Tout était sous contrôle, ils avaient tout en main, ne restait qu'à réduire l'usine en cendres.

¤

- Lieutenant…

- Je me souviens d'un lieutenant Maxwell sauvant la peau d'un sergent Vale, appartenant à une unité qui n'était pas la sienne, parce qu'elle avait « une bouche à nourrir ».

- …

- La « procédure » indiquait clairement qu'il devait la laisser mourir. Elle avait passé douze heures ficelée dans un entrepôt. Elle avait été interrogée et il _semblerait_ qu'elle n'ait pas parlé.

¤

_Une pâleur dans le blanc de l'écran._

_Un regard perçant._

¤

- Ce n'est pas….

¤

Mais Maxwell avait dit, dans sa dernière transmission.

¤

**- Allez, Yuy… compte avec moi. 10,9,8…**

**- Maxwell sors de là.**

**- Attends… c'est quoi ce bord… ? **

**- Maxwell sors de…**

_**- MERDE !**_

¤

_Les yeux bleus se détournent et les doigts se remettent à taper frénétiquement._

_Debout._

_Toujours debout._

¤

- Vous pouvez _disposer_, sergent. _A lui-même._ Quand ils en auront fini ils le tueront. On les trouvera avant.

¤

_Les yeux verts s'en vont sur la pointe des pieds, tremblant de l'intérieur._

_Tremblant parce que l'espace d'une seconde il lui a semblé voir la mort en face._

_Une mort aux yeux bleus._

¤

**BOOM**

_¤_

_Elle redoublerait d'efforts pour retrouver celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie._

_Celui qui n'avait ni nom, ni visage, parce qu'au moment du sauvetage, elle était évanouie._

_Au sein d'une même unité on se soutenait un peu plus que cela._

_Et elle avait pensé que cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu son petit garçon._

_Petit garçon qu'elle n'aurait jamais revu sans celui qui était à terre, peut-être mort._

¤

Puis plus rien, rien qu'une explosion et des corps calcinés, des machines calcinées, une partie de natte à moitié calcinée.

Aucun innocent n'avait été touché, les restes le disaient.

Aucune trace de la mort de Maxwell, les non restes le disaient aussi.

Mais le reste se taisait très fort.

Le reste ne donnait rien d'intéressant.

¤

_- Compte avec moi…_

¤

On savait ce qu'était Quasar mais pas qui était derrière ce groupe.

On savait qu'ils avaient le bras long mais on n'avait aucune idée de jusqu'où allait ce bras.

On avait la partie émergée et un morceau de la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

¤

_- Compte avec moi…_

¤

On avait déjà beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'on en avait obtenu jusque là.

¤

_- C'est quoi ce bord…_

¤

Mais Maxwell avait dû en voir d'autres.

D'où le…

¤

_- MERDE !_

¤

D'où la disparition….

Et ils faisaient chou blanc.

* * *

Une main que l'on pose sur la nuque, pour la détendre un peu.

Des contacts vérifiés encore.

Une heure regardée : 1h02.

Déjà 30 minutes qu'elle était passée ?

¤

_bip._

¤

Ils survolaient le Mexique en ce moment, dernier lieu à repasser au peigne fin avant d'en finir avec la Terre et de relayer les autres équipes et doubler les effectifs sur les colonies.

Autres équipes qui ne trouvaient rien non plus.

Même pas des restes.

¤

_bip_… _scratch… bip…_

¤

Rien.

Rien.

Logique.

Aucun véhicule n'avait quitté la planète depuis l'explosion. Aucun. Ils avaient prétexté un problème sanitaire pour empêcher tout décollage.

Et pas assez d'effectif à mettre pour un seul agent, aussi bon soit-il. Pas après trois jours.

¤

_bip_… _bip… bip… scratch… et merde…_

¤

01h12.

Il n'était pas la priorité et il tirait sur les cordes pour le chercher.

Il était en dernière ligne droite.

Même s'il resterait le dernier, le seul à le chercher, il le retrouverait.

Il retrouverait au moins son corps.

¤

- Un/deux, un/deux z'êtes sourds ou quoi ? Hey toi, là-bas, me suis pas trompé de canal, hein ?

¤

Une voix fatiguée.

Blessée.

Goguenarde.

_Vivant…_

_Il le savait._

¤

Un mouvement de surprise.

Un demi-sourire.

Un ordre envoyé via messagerie instantanée.

« Amenez vos portables, le poisson nous a retrouvé ».

Il met Duo sur haut-parleur.

¤

- Maxwell.

- Le seul, l'unique.

- Position ?

- Assis contre le mur. Me rappelle des souvenirs, tiens.

¤

Maxwell rit le bougre.

Rit et tousse.

Tousse mal.

Yuy change temporairement de sujet.

La position sera déterminée par le radar… mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore trouvé ?

Il y avait bien un signal sur le radar, enfin.

Mais il n'y avait pas de point précis et le radar cherchait.

A présent qu'il a un signal, le point de départ, il lance son programme Yuy.0 pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

Enfin.

Quelque chose.

Il fait signe à ses hommes de chercher plus encore, tandis que lui-même s'affaire à retrouver l'émetteur.

¤

- Statu ?

- Un mec presque mort par mes soins à côté de moi.

- Toi ?

- Ça roule.

- _Statu_.

- Ok. Drogué mais pas mort. Balle a traversé cuisse droite et épaule gauche. Poignardé aux bras et entre les côtes. Et ah ouais, ils ont loupé le foie de peu. Un peu torturé. La routine, quoi, mais j'ai pas parlé. Alors ils m'ont laissé là, dans leur futur ancien QG.

- Futur ancien ?

¤

Un haussement de sourcils.

Un sourire qui s'entendait à l'autre bout du « fil » malgré une respiration plus faible.

Le programme cherche encore et le compteur, déterminant le temps restant avant la récupération du signal, devient fou.

Si près du but…

Et des chiffres qui volent.

¤

- Avant de faire exploser l'autre usine, quelques secondes avant… j'ai découvert où se trouvait leur QG. Alors je les ai laissé m'emmener bien gentiment.

- Tu aurais pu revenir et…

¤

Un ton sérieux.

Le radar ne trouve pas, mais le programme pourra.

Les chiffres ralentissent.

¤

- Je suis sur haut-parleur ?

- Oui.

- Coupe le micro une minute, tu le remettras plus tard. Ce que j'ai à dire concerne le haut commandement. Sans rancune les gars.

¤

Un mouvement de protestation des hommes derrière, à la table.

Yuy se retourne et le murmure se tait. Et continue à rechercher le signal, à attendre que le programme se fixe.

La conversation passe dans son casque à nouveau, seulement.

Yuy s'apprête à taper le message à transmettre à l'état-major.

¤

- C'est fait.

- Le mercredi 1er février à 12h57 ils feront exploser le conseil interministériel de L4. Leur principale taupe s'appelle Miron Daniels. Faîtes ce qu'il faut.

- Oui.

- Il y a six taupes chez nous.

- …

¤

Les chiffres s'arrêtent.

Le temps s'arrête.

¤

- Non, pas dans l'unité spéciale. Byron Mitchell, Evalia Thomas, Darlan Ivanovitch, Zven Illianov, Karan Mubarak.

- _Cinq_ secondes qu'on t'a en ligne et t'as déjà des doléances ? _Il n'y a que cinq noms…_

- Lieutenant…

¤

Un appel derrière lui.

Le sergent Vale.

¤

- Gros malin. La sixième taupe, Leslie Brown, est tout près de moi, à moitié morte. C'est elle qui m'a tout dit, quand ces cons m'ont tabassé. Z'ont trouvé ça fun que j'sois réveillé pour mater le feu d'artifices… au fait tu peux repasser en écoute normale tu sais ?

¤

Il remet sur haut-parleur et finit d'envoyer les informations à Une, via la ligne personnelle et ultra sécurisée qui était réservé au haut commandement.

¤

- Lieutenant !

¤

Le sergent Vale appelle encore.

Le lieutenant-colonel Yuy n'écoute rien d'autre que la voix de son coéquipier.

Une voix qui sourit de plus en plus…

Une voix qui parle de plus en plus…

Une voix qui s'amenuise de plus en plus.

¤

- m'ont juste laissé un joujou, qui devait se barrer avant la fermeture définitive des portes… mais avant je l'ai un peu étranglé de mes mains menottées héhé.

¤

Yuy commence à comprendre même s'il n'écoute pas le sergent Vale.

Yuy commence à comprendre une autre urgence.

Le 1er février était dans trois jours.

¤

- Je verrais le reste dans ton rapport. Définis position.

¤

Et Maxwell ne répond pas…

Le 1er février était dans trois jours.

¤

- Et fallait que je le laisse à peu près vivant pour avoir les infos et… il avait son émetteur sur lui. Et j'ai envoyé sur ton signal privé portatif, par sécu et… vala….

- _Position_, Maxwell.

- Négatif, Yuy.

¤

Voilà c'était dit.

¤

- Négatif ? Tu ne sais pas où tu es ?

- …

¤

Le 1er février était dans trois jours.

¤

- Maxwell ?

¤

Duo Maxwell n'avait peut-être pas trois minutes à vivre.

Et s'il y mettait du sien, peut-être encore moins.

¤

- Négatif.

¤

Et le sergent Vale qui cesse d'appeler pour ne rien dire.

Et le lieutenant Yuy écoute enfin.

¤

- Lieutenant nous avons un problème. L'émetteur ne nous permet pas de définir la position du lieutenant Maxwell.

- Nous recevons son signal. La triangulation est établie.

- Oui. Mais nous n'avons pas le récepteur dédié.

- Développez.

- Le lieutenant Maxwell nous a contacté via l'émetteur de Quasar. Pour recevoir instantanément le signal complet de l'émetteur, il faut avoir le récepteur Quasar. Leur système est quasi inviolable.

- Quasi. Le programme….

- trouvera le signal, oui. Le temps de recouvrement vient juste de tomber : vingt minutes.

- On n'a pas vingt minutes.

¤

Une double conversation est entamée.

Une course contre la montre.

Une course contre la mort.

Yuy écoute d'une oreille et répond de la bouche.

De l'autre il écoute s'il peut avoir un indice.

C'est pourquoi il le laisse parler pour ne rien dire.

Il faut toujours jouer serré avec Maxwell.

¤

- Pour la dernière fois, donne-nous ta position. C'est un ordre, Maxwell.

¤

Un ton calme.

Contre un sourire.

¤

- T'es pas mon supérieur hiérarchique, Yuy.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, je te retire temporairement le commandement.

- Si je suis destitué, je ne suis plus militaire, je ne suis plus tenu d'obéir à tes injonctions.

¤

Yuy regarde son ordinateur lui indiquer 18 minutes, puis il pose les yeux sur le sergent Vale et ses hommes qui secouent la tête.

Maxwell sait où il se trouve et refuse de parler.

Yuy perd patience et tape du poing sur la table.

¤

- ARRETE DE JOUER.

- Je joue pas, je te dis au revoir. Et je dis au revoir à mes hommes, aussi.

¤

Un ton presque doux.

¤

- Où.es.tu ?

¤

Mais il ne répond pas…

¤

- Il faut toujours dire au revoir, j'aime pas quand on part sans me prévenir, alors je préviens en même temps.

- Tu veux jouer au martyre c'est ça ? C'est pas ce qui te fera gagner une médaille posthume.

- Yuy l'endroit est bourré d'explosifs et je ne sais pas quand ils exploseront. Je peux pas prendre le risque qu'on me récupère. Et si tout explose je sauve vos fesses parce que ça fait trois jours mine de rien et Vale a dû gueuler. Elle ira loin cette petite héhé.

- Ils t'ont dynamité aussi ?

- Nan, pas que je sache.

¤

17 minutes.

¤

- Laisse-nous venir te chercher. Il y a peut-être des données à récupérer. _Laisse-moi venir te chercher…_

- On sera deux connards à mourir, ça suffit. Et ils ont tout transféré avec eux, vos experts trouveront rien, ou ptet après quand ça sautera. D'ici là, risquez pas vot' peau.

- Tu ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres personnes avec toi. S'il le faut il y a des innocents à sauver.

- Nan, on est que deux, j'ai dit.

¤

Yuy apprend par le menu que sa perfection est toute relative.

Son programme révolutionnaire mettra trop de temps à retrouver son plus que coéquipier.

Il garde son calme.

Il ferait dire à l'imbécile où il se trouve.

Il irait le cherche en Enfer s'il le fallait.

Comme il irait chercher toute personne qu'il pourrait sauver.

Un mouvement se fait sur la ligne, assez régulier.

¤

- T'inquiètes c'est cool, je voulais juste que tu te sentes pas coupable et tout parce que c'est ton genre de te monter le crâne. Et vous les gars, ce sera votre nouveau chef, ne soyez pas sympas, y a pas de raison qu'il ait un traitement de faveur.

¤

Les hommes de la place rient tout en cherchant encore.

16 minutes.

Ils font tout pour ne pas se laisser aller à la résignation, même si elle les gagnait.

Aucune indication, ils n'allaient pas aller loin.

¤

- Tu n'es pas encore mort, Maxwell.

- Vrai. Mais ça va pas tarder. Je connaissais les risques et je pars sans regret. Enfin si j'en ai un, pas avoir réussi à te faire entrer dans le crâne que j'étais pas ton subordonné.

¤

Un sourire quand même.

Une main frustrée dans des cheveux courts.

Une voix de plus en plus faible.

Un mouvement de plus en plus gênant, interférant…

¤

- Je te dis au revoir, Heero, c'est plus que moi j'ai jamais eu.

- Tu dramatises. On peut brouiller le code compte à rebours.

- Pas celui-là, Yuy et c'est l'expert qui te parle.

¤

Un regard à ses coéquipiers.

Toujours rien.

Rien qu'ils ne sachent déjà.

Et la voix du blessé se fait un peu plus douce, sans être sirupeuse.

Toute calme, sereine.

Si lui quand ils sont seuls.

¤

- Je refuse que vous mettiez vos vies en danger pour rien. Je te donne ta conscience, Heero. Tu sais que je refuse que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu sais que t'y es pour rien.

- J'irais jusqu'au bout.

- Moi aussi.

_- Où je suis…_

¤

Le mouvement se fait voix lointaine.

Et Yuy…

Yuy tend l'oreille en espérant très fort.

Il n'avait pas espéré depuis….

Il n'avait JAMAIS espéré.

¤

_- Qu'est-ce que…. Qu'est-ce que je fous… à Fort Knox ? Maxwell ? Oh merde, merde, merde !_

¤

Fort Knox, Kentucky.

Ancienne base militaire, ancienne plus grande réserve d'or des Etats-Unis.

Ancien lieu le mieux gardé au monde, aujourd'hui monument historique. Mais un monument privé, appartenant à…

Au cerveau de Quasar. Le propriétaire. Vérifier les identités, lancer la procédure, vite, vite.

Fort Knox

Réputé inviolable.

On se croirait dans une série ancienne.

¤

- Je coupe le micro là, sinon c'est trop morbide. Dis aux autres… dis-leur de baiser comme des bêtes parce que sans dec mon ptit coup dans les chaussettes me manque… _tu me manqueras…_

- Tu leur diras toi-même.

¤

Un repère secret aux yeux de tous, un musée visité tous les jours jusqu'à 22heures.

Derrière on avait très bien pu construire…

Une indication.

Un changement de cap.

Ils avaient la chance de survoler le Mexique.

15 minutes.

Maxwell, drogué, ne se rend peut-être pas compte que son compagnon de cellule avait parlé.

¤

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Je veux pas mourir ! Je veux pas mourir !

- Ta gueule ? Je t'ai pas assez assommé, toi ? 'tain quel lâche, tu me gâches la sortie… et toi, Yuy, te prends pas le chou ok ? Je te hanterais pas, t'inquiètes. Vis, mon gars, fais pas semblant. _I'll miss you…_

¤

Et il coupe le micro sans se rendre compte qu'il a parlé à voix haute.

Rien ne disait s'il allait être sauvé à temps.

Mais Heero irait jusqu'au bout.

Pas de fioriture avec Maxwell.

Juste un sourire.

Et de la souffrance à le laisser partir.

Et un compte à rebours sans rebours ni compte.

Yuy ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver à Fort Knox mais il savait où chercher.

Ils avaient la chance d'être à deux pas.

Et s'ils arrivaient à temps alors oui, Yuy marcherait dans le ciel.

* * *

Maxwell ferme les yeux contre le mur blanc, attendant la mort, sale, dans ses vêtements d'infiltration.

Noir et déchiré.

Les cheveux à moitié défaits.

Le visage tuméfié.

La lèvre coupée.

Il a un sourire.

Il ne ressemble à rien mais il s'en fout, il se voit pas.

¤

Il a un sourire, oui.

Il a pu dire au revoir à Heero, lui faire un cadeau à cet imbécile, ce pète-sec qui voulait le tirer d'affaire en dépit de bon sens.

Il sourit.

Même s'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux, Yuy aurait tout tenté pour venir.

Il savait qu'il aurait ravivé sa volonté de le sauver en appelant.

Mais…

Mais il fallait dire au revoir à ceux qui allaient vous perdre.

Lui n'avait jamais eu ça, alors il avait offert son cadeau le plus précieux à la personne qui comptait beaucoup.

Et puis il ne connaissait pas le code de Quatre par cœur non plus.

¤

Maxwell allait s'endormir pour toujours, d'un instant à l'autre, avec en tête des images plus ou moins douces dans la tête :

Ses souvenirs d'enfance, Solo, Sœur Hélène, Père Maxwell.

Sa première rencontre avec les autres pilotes, Yuy compris.

Ses retrouvailles avec ce con, musclées…

Leur partenariat.

Ils travaillaient bien ensemble, quand ils travaillaient, héhé.

Leurs engueulades.

Si c'était à refaire, il ne changerait rien.

Ou ptet si : il vivrait un peu plus longtemps.

Mais il avait profité à 2000 pour cent.

Il ne regrettait rien de cette drôle de relation-là.

Ou ptet si : il savait, même s'il avait peut-être un peu apaisé la peine, il savait qu'il allait lui faire mal quand même.

Mais après la douleur il y aurait la conscience et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il aura fait ce qu'il pouvait.

Il n'avait pas eu la force d'assommer à nouveau le connard, alors il le laissa parler en bruit de fond, non mais quel parasite il se disait.

Il pouvait pas le laisser mourir en paix ?

¤

_- Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir…_

_- Mais ta gueule, tain…_

¤

Comment pouvait-on être terroriste et être aussi lâche ? Et tâche ?

¤

_- Pourquoi ils m'ont laissé là ?_

_- Je sais pas, pour que tu me tiennes compagnie ? Tu t'es cru en colo ou quoi ? Tu croyais que si tu merdais les monos viendraient te chercher ?_

¤

Il avait la migraine…

Quoique ça n'avait jamais été une excuse pour Yuy.

Il disait que le faire ça envoyait des endorphines et du coup la douleur s'envolait.

L'avait pas tort le bougre.

¤

_- Je veux pas mourir…_

_- Mais personne te laisse le choix ?_

¤

Il était sûr qu'il allait s'endormir mais nan, hein ?

Bon, baraque, quand est-ce que t'exploses ?

¤

_- Je dirais tout ce que je sais !_

_- Mais t'as déjà tout dit… je t'ai torturé, tu te rappelles ?_

¤

**BOUM !**

¤

- Oh a y est ! Ça commence à exploser, n'aies pas peur, tu sentiras rien !

- T'es déjà mort, toi ?

- Non mais dans les films on ne sent pas, sauf si on est un peu éparpillés et tout… mais vu la charge on sentira rien.

¤

**BOUM !**

¤

- Oh ça se rapproche… apparemment c'est bien l'heure de rencontrer mon créateur… hey vieux, t'as déconné mine de rien. T'as vu le destin à la con que tu m'as donné ? Mourir avec un trimard qui pleure sa mère et fait dans son froc c'est pas très glamour tout ça.

¤

**BOUM !**

¤

- Je savais que vous m'abandonneriez pas ! Je le savais !

- En plus le bouffon parle tout seul.

- Nan, pitié, pitié me tuez pas ! AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH !

- En plus il part vraiment dans son délire décidément…. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hein, pour mériter ça ? Ok, dis, Dieu… tu peux pas effacer mon ardoise, depuis le temps ? Y a pas prescription ?

¤

Il se sent soulevé, porté comme une mariée

Il entrouvre les paupières et voit une cagoule.

Et deux yeux bleus.

Très bleus.

Des yeux en colère, mais les siens l'étaient aussi.

Il tourne légèrement la tête pour voir son compagnon de cellule emporté rapidement par un autre soldat.

Au sourire il reconnaît l'officier Flynn, son pote.

Puis il se sent accroché à une échelle accrochée à un jet…

Et il sent le jet soufflé par une explosion.

Puis il ne sent plus rien.

* * *

Il est six heures du matin, soit cinq heures après son évacuation, Duo Maxwell se réveille dans un hôpital tout kaki bien moche.

Dans une magnifique chemise de nuit blanche qui s'ouvre dans le dos.

Les fesses à l'air bien sûr.

Il pue le propre.

Il a été recousu de quelque part.

Il a mal partout.

Hmph.

Tout ça parce qu'il a dit une fois qu'il n'aimait pas être drogué, ils avaient déduit qu'il n'aimait pas être soigné.

Hmph.

Devant la fenêtre aux rideaux kaki, hôpital privé des Preventers oblige, se tenait un Heero Yuy à la barbe naissante.

Aux yeux fatigués.

A la tenue qui n'avait pas changé en trois jours et demi, toujours.

Et à la colère froide.

Il a sa ride du lion des grands jours sur le front.

Super, Duo se dit, ça va être sa fête.

Il se rapproche du lit, menaçant.

Celui sur le lit hausse un sourcil, le sourire en coin.

¤

- Tu as volontairement retenu des informations importantes. Tu savais où tu te trouvais et que cette information pouvait mener à l'identification du chef du Quasar.

- Je t'ai refilé les taupes, des taupes très au courant, puisque l'une d'entre elles est la maîtresse du cerveau, Lyle Campbell. Et qu'elle n'avait pas été lobotomisée.

- Lyle Campbell est une des nouvelles identités de Dekim Barton. On aurait pu l'apprendre un peu plus vite si tu n'avais pas décidé de jouer les martyres.

- Ah ouais ? Ah merde j'aurais pas dit, l'est plus beau le Lyle. Mah, au moins on saura où chercher la prochaine fois.

¤

Il s'assoit sur le lit.

Il le toise, toujours.

Le regard violet toise encore.

¤

- Tu as failli tout faire échouer avec ton petit jeu. Tu nous as fait perdre du temps.

- Faux. J'ai découvert une info supplémentaire et j'étais prêt à mourir pour elle. J'étais pas prêt à voir mes hommes mourir pour moi pour rien. Pas quand toutes les infos étaient fournies sans mort inutile, c'est tellement rare. Pas avec les taupes, putain alors tu me lâches et tu dégages.

¤

_Maxwell est en colère et veut éviter la main et le sermon de l'imbécile qui ne comprend rien à rien même s'il a un peu raison._

_Mais juste un peu._

_Après tout, ils avaient parlé 5 minutes avec Heero et peu après il était venu…_

¤

- Tu n'avais pas à décider.

- Tu m'emmerdes. Je décide de ce que je veux. La prochaine fois que je vais crever je donne aucune info et vous vous démerdez. Personne n'a été blessé chez nous ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me fais chier ?

¤

_Oh et puis merde, ils avaient tout compris avant, nan ? D'ailleurs comment ils avaient fait pour venir…_

_Oh… connard avait dû parler très fort…_

¤

Il lui passe une main dans ses cheveux presque défaits,

Regarde le coquard qui noircit le violet, dévisage la petite canine cassée qui se voit avec le sourire en coin.

¤

- Tu ne refais jamais ça. Tu ne te permets pas de désobéir à mes ordres, encore moins devant mes hommes.

- Et on y retourne, t'as pas d'ordre à me donner, vieux, enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne…

¤

Puis il tire les cheveux légèrement en arrière et parle.

Les yeux violets sont de marbre.

Les yeux bleus brillent de froideur.

Défi.

¤

- On ne s'est pas bien compris, tu ne refais jamais. Jamais ça. Si j'estime que tu peux être évacué, tu peux être évacué. Tu seras évacué.

- Négatif. Si j'estime que je peux pas être évacué, je peux pas être évacué, je suis juge de terrain.

- Et tu as mal jugé.

- Je t'emmerde, Yuy. Je t'emmerde, ok ? J'avais que la certitude du moment. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

¤

Duo essaie de se dégager de la tête, mais il le retient fort.

Doucement mais fort.

¤

- Lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Avec mes paramètres t'aurais fait pareil, _sauf que tu m'aurais pas dit au revoir_. Si tu savais que t'avais aucune chance d'être secouru, tu serais mort et point. Admets-le et vire.

- Avec mes informations, aurais-tu laissé un de nos hommes là ? M'aurais-tu laissé crever là, presque en direct ?

¤

Deux visages très près l'un de l'autre.

Peut-être trop, près.

¤

- Je peux pas répondre à ça, j'ai pas eu accès à tes infos, qu'est-ce que t'as à me gonfler ?

- Je savais juste que tu étais en vie. Avec les mêmes informations, m'aurais-tu laissé mourir, _Duo_ ?

¤

Deux visages qui se rapprochent malgré la colère,

malgré les événements,

¤

- …

- Tu aurais fait pareil. Admets-le, Maxwell.

¤

malgré tout.

¤

- Si t'admets que t'aurais fait pareil aussi, Yuy.

- …

- On a qu'à arrêter notre truc quoique ça changerait rien, j'aurais rien dit quand même.

- Et je serais venu te chercher quand même.

¤

Deux souffles qui se mêlent, qui s'enlacent presque instinctivement.

¤

- T'as des problèmes d'autorité. Argumenter avec moi ne t'amènera à rien.

- Et toi tu as des problèmes auditifs… argumenter avec moi ne t'amènera à rien non plus.

¤

Deux sourires crispés, tendus.

Puis presque résignés.

Deux sourires qui abdiquent, pour le moment.

La ride du lion se détend.

¤

- Je veux ton rapport complet d'ici trois heures. Et tu seras mis à pied.

- Tu peux l'avoir tout de suite, Yuy… et ça me fera des vacances… tu prends quelques jours aussi ? Si tu m'saoules pas on pourra s'entendre…

- Oh, la ferme, tu ne penses qu'à ça…

- Ouep, je pensais à ça tout à l'heure et je peux te dire, ça aide !

¤

Deux souffles qui chuchotent alors que les voix parlaient un peu trop fort,

parlaient en colère.

Des têtes qui s'inclinent.

Un Duo Maxwell décidé.

¤

- Je changerai rien à ce que j'ai fait, Yuy. Rien. J'assume toutes les conséquences. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

¤

_Et dans bien des cas on me laisse_. _Je te_ _laisserai plus jamais faire ça._

¤

- Et je ne changerai rien également. Tout. J'assume tout. C'est à prendre ou à laisser aussi.

¤

_Et dans bien des cas on me laisse_. _Je ne te laisserai plus jamais faire ça._

¤

Un baiser sur des lèvres coupées.

Un baiser papillon, pour faire attention.

Des bouches qui s'entrouvrent pour ne plus faire attention, pour se parler sans mots, pour qu'une pression monte doucement, pour qu'une autre s'apaise.

Pour mimer à même les lèvres des mots qui ne seront jamais prononcés à voix haute. _Yokata_ _pour l'un, thank you pour l'autre._

Des langues qui se délient et des gémissements qui naissent dans des gorges auparavant serrées d'inquiétude, même si jamais ce mot ne sera prononcé, même s'il sera ressenti.

Une main qui ne retient plus une tête en arrière, mais s'enfonce dans les longs cheveux, au niveau de la nuque.

Une main, d'un autre corps, qui caresse comme elle peut une épaule, une omoplate.

Et le jour qui se lève.

Rien ne sera jamais simple avec eux.

C'est comme ça.

Mais ils veulent être ensemble.

C'est comme ça aussi.

Ça a un prix et ils le paient chaque jour, certains jours un peu plus que d'autres.

C'était cela être avec son ennemi.

De la violence, parsemée de sexe, de non dits, de défis.

De tendresse à leur manière, aussi.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala, vala, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Na peluche'

Mithy ¤ ennemi scribouilleuse XD ¤


End file.
